What have i become?
by starwarsdude8221991
Summary: Pardon the Crammer but its short how i see the end of the series my play out and how poetic it would be in a sense more a less a one-shot of the final fight between Sasuke and Naruto. Not sure if anyone done something like it but the song by Cash justfits
1. Chapter 1

What Have I become?

Sasuke frowned as he held on to his grass cutter, he faced Naruto with a cold hatred as he his eyes turned black. Naruto, stood doubled over patting, glancing out of one squinted eye.

"Not bad Sasuke," Naruto gave a weak smile, Sasuke felt his nostril flare as he looked behind Naruto for a moment. The Hokage monument was chipped down part of the Fifths head was blown off. The only face still standing was the fourths. The city was burning as the Zetsu clones fought around them.

"Today, this is village will burn to ash for the destruction of my clan," Sasuke declared a hollow smile crossing his face. Naruto looked around, a moment a sad look on his face as he saw Lee's Mangled body not too far away laying on a rather large pile of bodies, his skin still red. Naruto swallowed as he stood up to see the world around him still burning.

_"Naruto!" _Naruto flinched as the voices of his fallen comrades had fallen one by one. Naruto held his head as the echoes ringed in his head.

"Happy to have me back?" Sasuke mocked as he spun around a bit ignoring the small amounts of blood exiting his body. "Congratulations Naruto you brought me back to the village!" Sasuke proclaimed as a crashing sounded, turned the two to see the Hokage tower crumble in on itself. Naruto didn't speak as he felt drops of sweat form under his eyes.

Sasuke charged Naruto fumbled with his Kunia struggling to block the rapid sword blows. Sasuke twisted his blade slicing Naruto's arm Naruto fell back clutching his arm as his red blood dripped away. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, for a moment then stood back up. Naruto didn't bother putting up his fists this time.

"Well that's the end, I have taken everything from you, your home, your family your dream. Now you can claim to understand me now you can claim to feel my pain!" Sasuke shouted. "Tell me do you not feel Hate, or Anger at me?" asked Sasuke. Naruto didn't look angry he looked content Sasuke frowned a bit at the lack of response.

"What about your other ambition?" asked Naruto as he tilted his head, his hands shaking, form blood lose.

"What?" Sasuke reaped not really remembering anything that he had desired to do.

"You wanted to revive the clan, were will you revive them?" asked Naurto. "Who will protect your family, what would they think of what you have done. Who could love a man so drenched in the blood of those we once called friends?" Naruto asked, as he held out his hand a blue orb circling inside it.

"What, you," he paused a second, "you remembered that?" Sasuke asked,

"Yeah, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't listen?" asked Naruto a smile growing on his face.

"Shut up, I cut those bonds years ago, you fool, give up!" Sasuke shouted as he charged intent on finishing Naruto off. Naruto smiled,

"You should give up, telling me to give up," Naruto smiled as blood splattered on the two, Sasuke looked down to see the blade having entered Naruto's liver, black blood started to spill out. HE stopped as he felt to hands around his neck.

"After all you are the closest thing I have to a brother, how could I hate you, how could I not think of what is best for you?" Naruto whispered as he collapsed to his knees. Sasuke looked down, the old orange jumpsuit flashed in front of him. A needle flashed back in his mind remembering the bridge, the forest of death, the lake, and then his brother Itachi. Naruto raised his hand bumping Sasuke's fist,

"I hope you find what your are fighting for, Sasuke good luck," Naruto fell back to the ground. Sasuke didn't speak as he felt something warm running down his face. Sasuke fell to his knees when he noticed something the whole village was burning that included he looked over to see the fan of his clan the pain peeling off. Sasuke collapsed to his knees,

"Have nothing left, what have I become?" Sasuke wondered,

"An avenger, congratulations Sasuke," Madara answered as Sasuke turned to look at the grey mask above him.

"Such a foolish boy, you know he lost his mentor, his friends, his dream, everything even his power in the end how weak can one person be. So much for the chosen one," Madara shrugged. Sasuke felt something stab him, he looked down to see nothing.

"It wasn't weakness, he didn't give in to anything, not once did he ever change he stood by himself even in death," Sasuke mouthed to himself. He stood up, drawing his sword,

"Still able to fight?" asked Madara, as Sasuke walked to the man.

"Yeah I got one last person to kill," Sasuke answered as he walked past the man,

"Oh let me guess me?" asked the man, Sasuke shook his head,

"No, not you," Sasuke replied as he turned to face the man, "I have ruined the reputation of the clan. I betrayed the clan even more than you," Sasuke answered. As his eyes flashed with the mangekyou sharingan flashed in his eye.

"No don't!" shouted Madara as he leaped at Sasuke, when blood splattered the ground the man's head rolled to the ground. Sasuke turned away vanishing from the battle field, using his eyes ant the village vanished in a sudden black hole. Sasuke dropped his cloak to the ground as he twirled a kunai in his hand.

-18 years later-

Sasuke got up for his bed, as he was talked by a black haired boy.

"Morning daddy," smiled the boy, Sasuke smirked as he patted the boy's head,

"Helping mommy with breakfast?" asked Sasuke as he looked down at his son, the boy nodded happily.

"Yeah it wasn't hard, I am a good cook," The young boy nodded, Sasuke walked over to the bathroom washing his face in the sink as he quickly clothed himself in a black outfit like his father once warn. He walked out of the house his son standing next to him.

"What does it look like?" Sasuke asked his son,

"The same as ever dad, the valley of fire, is growing with trees and flowers. A small town has set filled with young and happy people, Dad. The towns people are still planting corn and potatoes," The little boy answered.

"Thanks Naruto," Sasuke frowned as he took out a black headband and wrapped it his scar forever blind since that day 18 years ago.

Au: I heard the song by Cash and I was inspired to right this story it's not much but the idea behind it is that Naruto may be the chosen one but he may not see the peace he dreams of since in the end he mostly just inspires others. I figure in the end after such a cruel and destructive end it would all but kill of the shinobi way and bring peace, at least for a little while to the world of Naruto.

Also the reason I haven't been updating is I have crossed over from fanfiction writer to aspiring author and have no written around 26 chapters for a book I hope to publish. I will keep writing but don't expect updates as often as they were.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note

For those interested in My fan fiction stories it is cause I have been working on writing has been self published its not much in the pay department so for those of you interested you can check it out. I have the web site on my profile. Over all this series will be taking up a lot of my time and fan fiction will continue to be splotchy at best. However since it has been favorite stories; any story on my list is free game to take and use it you are interested just send me a message since I would mind seeing your take on it. Over all things will be slow since I am going to school, working, writing, and righting fan fiction.

Allen G. Davison


End file.
